The Diffrence between Love and a Dragon's Love
by Gin-Ryu
Summary: Haku was stripped of everything when his river was taken. But when when Chihiro left it hurt more, Because she chose to leave him. But then an abused girl arrives at the bath house years later. She loves nothing, but dragon loves all it has. Hakuoc
1. Lie prologue

This is my first Spirited Away fic so..be nice...and it it's so bad I should delete it, tell me so I can.

I don't own Spirited away. This prologue is about teh ending of Spirited away, so it doesn't ahve the OC in it.

_**Lie (Prologue)**_

They ran down the stone steps, Haku's grip on Chihiro's hand tighter then usual.

Because he knew soon, he'd have to let her go.

"Look haku! The waters gone! I can walk across now!" She seemed so happy but still Haku's emerald eyes, though they were bright and happy for her, but he felt a sadness only comparable with when he'd lost his river.

Because she hadn't listened to the others.

**_"I knew always knew you were good Haku!" _******

As he loosened his grip on her hand, perparing for it to slip away, he wished he was as certain as she was when it came to being good or bad.

Because even as he forced himself to loosen his grip more, he couldn't help but think he could grab her wrist, use his magic to keep her with him forever.

But he knew she wouldn't understand how he felt, because she'd never had everything preciouse stripped from her and been left to wander only half alive.

She wouldn't understand how hard it was to let go of someone who seemed to care so much about him, when it seemed no one else did.

But then he remembered.

She was a human.

He was a dragon.

She had lived ten years.

He had lived hundreds of years.

She didn't understand the hurt of loosing everything.

He didn't understand how she could care so much about a wandering river spirit.

But as she turned her inocent, trusting eyes to him, he knew what she would ask.

"We'll see each other again, right Haku?"

**_"No."_**

**_"Tell her no!"_**

**_"Say it! You can't lie to her!"_**

****"Yes, I promise. Now go, and don't look back till you get out of the tunnel." With that she ran. Ran as fast as she could towards her waiting parents.

Leaving to go back to her normal world and normal friends.

Leaving him to go back to his normal lonliness and normal friendless home.

But it was ok with him as he watched her go. Maybe it was because he'd lost so much, It made it easier to let go.

BBut even as she walked through eth tunnel he turned and walked away. Robbing her of a last glance of him.

He wanted her last memory of him to be of him promising to see her and smiling...

Not crying as he was now, pure teal dragon tears sliding down his face from his saddened green eyes.

He looked up at the sky... Up at the bath house...

And knew that this good bye to Chihiro, the parting gift that she would forget in her hectic life.

Had been a lie.

Because she'd never understand how a dragon loves everything it comes to possess, because it has so little.

Because no one understood.

Even as he walked back towarsd teh bath house, the first drop a rain rolling down his face and embedding itself in his tears...

He thanked the rain as he grew closer and found Lin and Yubaba waiting for him.

They never knew he was crying.

Though silently he mused as he followed Yubaba back to her room at the top of the tower.

They had both seen him when he arrived, pathetic and useless and half alive.

Yubaba had driven him to tears many times when he had arrived.

"Kohaku River...My name is Kohaku..." he murmured to himself as he stood on the bridge that night.

The name itself carried some sort of filth on it and even as he cast it away he knew why.

Because it reminded him of Chihiro

The lesson she'd taught him he knew would last long and hurt very much.

The Love you can't have,

Always lasts the L O N G E S T

Feels the **STRONGEST**

And **_HURTS THE MOST_**

"I'll never love anything else."

Once again, He lied.

REVIEW!


	2. Inu

OK! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I was really sorta worried my story was gonna suck..this chap introduces the OC and same still goes, no flames. Oh, thsi is based on the english dub of spirited away, and...yeah..tell me if Haku is OOC

_**Inu**_

There was a loud crunch as he landed a strong punch to her rib cage.

She coughed a few curses up at her uncle as well as a mouthful of blood and be smirked, "You know, Inu, you're too fat anyways, you should be thanking me."

She stayed silent except to spit to one side and turn her hate filled stormy eyes back to him.

"You heard me. Thank me now you filthy overweight poorly bred dog!"

"Thank you Uncle. Thank you Cousin." She spoke turning her gaze down to her feet. Her stomach growling as her cousin put out a hand.

She took it, but halfway up he let go and once more she hit the linoleum floor.

"You can get yourself up."

She pulled herself up and looked at them with that hate, that angry fire filling her eyes and making the steel gray color in her eyes look like daggers.

"Come on slut we're gonna go on a bike ride." Her cousin yelled, halfway out the door, and she foollowed obediantly as her dog-tags clinked under her ungly, stained, ripped, patched, frayed, hand me down, red sweat shirt.

She got on her bike and couldn't help but wonder where they were going today. But then again, she really didn't care either. She rode her bike hhard to keep up just a few lengths behind her cousin as they passed a blue hoouse. She remembered that house very well, because her only friend had lived in that house.

"Come on Inu! Can't you go any faster! Or are those ungly legs of your's too fat to pedal with!"

She pedaled harder even as he saidit and soon they turned onto a forest rode.

She rampeed over a log or two and couldn't help but feel a little tired, even as they reached an old abandon building and went through, her cousin and her Uncle making cracks about their girlfriends as they reached the outside.

It was green, and Inu slowed slightly to look at it. It was pretty...she rarely ever saw pretty things. The ring her mother had had was pretty. but her uncle sold it...

The dog she'd had had been pretty, but Cousin had shot him.

She had once thought she was pretty, but now she knew she wasn't.

"Hey! Come ON!" Cousin shouted ands he sped up, jumping her bike over an empty river and dropping it by her uncle's as she started up the hill after them.

Her old black converse slid on he wet earth as she followed theem obedialyy, but she was amazed when she saw the abandon theme park that lay out before them.

"We found this place awhile ago, but we thought it'd be funner at night. we can set that building on fire and make this whole place go up like a match." her uncle said before the smell of food reached their noses.

Driven by hunger, Inu was already half way down teh hill before eth others realized what the smell was.

When she reached it she felt drool slide over teh side of her mouth and she wiped it away with her sleeve as she moved to grab something, but her Cousin and Uncle pushed her out of the way and sat down.

She tried to shove in but her Uncle turned, punched her across her face and said, "Go look around! Your too fat anyway ya' glutton!"

Her face was red, and she could almost feel her eye turning purple as she stood and ran from them.

Miyu R. Kamasaki

But for almost three years she'd been Inu, just Inu.

But even as she kicked a pebble across a red bridge before her she felt the hunger overwhelming her again.

Inu means dog.

There are two ways to tame dogs.

One is to slowly feed them, show them love, and give them a home.

The other is to beat them, and starve them until they don't fight back, and then shove them out in the rain so them beg to be let back in.

Apparently, the second way worked just fine on Inu.

She climbed up over the rail on the bridge and looked down between her shoes at her reflection.

She was pale, and abnormally thin from being starved.

"No," She spoke in a strong, angry voice while making a fist. "I'm too fat."

But dispite the fragile apearance that made her seem as if crafted of porcelien and glass, the spiked braclets on her arms and the dog collar on her neck showed just how rugged and mean she was.

Her pants were too big, and held up by a length of fabric, and her hair was hacked to shoulder length. but even as she stared down the angry, hatefillled, hurt-filled girl in the water, she couldn't help but wish she wasn't the girl that was staring back.

Haku's sandled feet were silentt as he walked from the flower garden. Still the remains of his thoughts of his old name and Chihiro's pating plaguing him evven after the six years she'd been gone.

He looked up, brushing the thoughts from his mind as his cold dragon's gaze watched the lamps begin to apear. He'd need to go back and see if Yubaba needed to send another message to Zeniba.

But then the scent wafted to him on the breeze and his sharp eyes found the source sitting on the bridge.

A human, just sitting on the rail as if trapped by the gaze of her own reflection.

"You! What are you doing here!" He yelled as he darted toward her.

She looked up as if suprised but was unable to speak as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the river.

"Hurry! You have to get across before-" He was cut off as a hunger-weakened fist smacked into her shoulder and she ran as fast as she could away from him...

But she wasn't running towards the river...

She was running towards Yubaba's bath house.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. My Name is Ryu

_**My Name is Ryu**_

"Wait!" He shouted as he held out his palm and almost as if frozen in time everyone stopped... and Inu found herself frozen right in the doorway halfway through a step. She it the ground like a rag doll and, after realizing her voice remained intact, she screamed every obsinety she knew before Haku appeared within seconds and put a hand over her mouth.

Inu glared at him, a look she'd almost perfected over the last three years she'd been at home in the dump that was her uncle's house. Haku didn't see, to pay attention as he picked her up and darted outside once more, into the flower garden were he set her leaning against a cherry tree and said in an irritated voice that could've passed for anger, "What were you thinking? You can't get across now! You'll be stuck here!"

"Why can't I move you bastard!" Inu snarled at him teeth bared as the bone shaped dog tag on her dog collar clicked against a heart shaped one and he knelt to look at it as he answered her calmly, his irritation having become hidden once more to his thoughts.

"I put a spell on you so you wouldn't get into the bath house. It's dangerous for you to be here." His smooth hands lifted up the heart shaped dog tag and he said, "So, Miyu, here's what you're going to have to-"

"My name is NOT Miyu!" Inu snarled once for and she snapped her teeth shut where Haku's hand had been only to find he ha drawn it away so fast all that remained was air.

"It's not? then what is your name? My name is Haku."

"Inu." She snapped, seeing that cruelty was not working she felt herself relax as she gave up. It was a natural reflex she had earned herself: to be prepared to bend with each punch when she had lost a fight or argument.

"Ok. Inu, I-"

"Hey Haku! I hear there's another human! Did Chihiro come back?" Lin yelled as she made a fast turn around a rose bush and then stopped.

"Oh, I see your aquatinted. Well Haku what do you plan on doing with this one seeing as its not Chihiro?"

"I'm going to send her to Kamaji."

"Haku," Lin said sighing as she put her hands on her hips, "You know Kamaji will just send her to me to take to Yubaba."

"So you're going to just take her?" Haku said looking at Lin who smiled and said, "Well yeah, I mean the last human ended up my assistant why shouldn't this one? So what's your name kid?"

"I'm 16. I'm not a kid. And my name is Inu." Inu spoke looking down and finally, after realizing she could move, standing and looking at them. "So?"

"So what? Come on, I'll take you to go talk to Yubaba." Lin said and Inu followed without a word to Haku, that is, until Lin turned back to him and said, "Hey Haku! You better have a plan to get her inside by the time we get there."

"Don't worry, I will."

By the time they reached the doorway into the bath house then found it deserted. "How'd Haku manage this one?" Lin wondered allowed and was answered quickly but a girl she knew as Tora, a girl from the restraunt floor, as she shrieked, "Oh poor Master Haku! Who did this to you!"

Inu heard Haku say something in a ragged breath and cough and Lin smiled, "Heh, Haku must've had a hell of a time beating himself up if everyone's trying to help him."

"Huh?" Inu asked raising an eyebrow as she trudged a little behind Lin, shoulders slumped as if forcing herself to stand as her stomach gave a loud growl and Lin smiled, "Hungry?"

"A little..." That was when Inu remembered Cousin and Uncle and was about to as Lin about them when Lin shoved her into an elevator as Tora came running down the hall.

"Did you hear? Haku's all beaten up! He can barely stand! Don't you want to help Lin?"

Lin looked at the girl and said rolling her eyes, "You know, Tora, that Haku's not interested in you OR me, so don't bother. Now I have to get to Yubaba's or I'll get turned into a fish." And with that, Lin walked into the elevator and pulled the lever leaving the pretty waitress looking wide eyed were she'd been standing.

"What was that all about?" Inu asked, annoyed that no one was telling her anything and Lin sighed. "Two years ago Haku's... well... It'd be like turning fifteen in YOUR years, and ever since almost every girl in the bath house has been trying for him."

"Why? He's a bastard." Inu, showing her usual talent for speaking before thinking, was greeted by a laugh, "Good thing I'm not the only one who thinks so. This is as high as this elevator goes, we'll have to get out and get in one that goes higher. Yubaba lives on the top floor."

After changing elevators in silence a few more times Lin left Inu on the floor in front of Yubaba's home. Inu stepped forward, her feet now bare since Lin had taken her shoes, and she knocked on the door with a hunger-weakened fist.

"Another human? well atleast YOU have manners. Come in." Said the door-knocker, making Inu jump as the doors opened before her and she looked stupidly inside, she felt her muscles tensing up as she prepared to take a step and instead was greeted by the sensation of begging pulled forward from an invisible lasso around her ankles.

"Well?" Yubaba said looking at Inu from were she'd face planted on the floor, and she looked up an asked exactly what Lin had told her too.

"May I please have a job?"

"Is it Chihiro, Mama?" said a babies voice as Yubaba's giant child walked in from his toy room and Yubaba shook her head as she stood, "No sweetie, it's another human."

"Oh, ok." He said as he yawned and walked back into his toy room.

"Who is this fricking Chihiro person!" Inu said, having reached the end of her rope before saying remembering Lin's orders"...and may I PLEASE have a job? I just want to work! I can work hard! Harder then anyone else!"

Yubaba, having gone through this before, waved the requests away and a paper and pen flew to Inu as if by magic.

"You make any mistakes I'll turn you into pigs like your father and brother, understand?'

"Yes..." Inu said as she caught the paper in her long fingered hand and sat down by the fire place to sign her name.

"It IS by magic." Inu reminded herself as she ran a finger through tangled strands of hair before signing in scribbled, sloppy hand writing, and as the paper returned to Yubaba she felt as if something had just been pulled out of her rib cage as Yubab said. "Inu? what an ugly name. You'll need a prettier name to work in MY bath house... Hm... Your new name will be Ryu, got it?" Inu's old name peeled off the paper and flew to Yubaba's hand and suddenly as if she was flying she felt the wait of her uncles curse vanish, and be replaced by what felt like shackles...

But the shackles were light compared to carrying around such an ugly name.

"My name is Ryu..." Inu gave what was left of her smile in a half a second then it was gone.

"You sent for me." Haku said and Inu jumped, having not noticed him.

"This girl signed a contract-"

"Find her a job. I know. What's your name?" Haku looked at her and Inu's angry eyes glared at him as she answered noticing the absence of any wounds on his apparently flawless skin.

"In-Ryu...Ryu..." Inu had to stop herself from saying her old name as he nodded and she followed him out of Yubaba's office back to the elevator.

"Lin." Haku barked as he walked down the hall to their rooms, and Ryu noticed finally how late it had gotten to be.

"Yeah, Yeah." Lin said and they traded looks of loathing as Ryu walked over to Lin, and then followed her into their room.

Ryu,

Ryu means Dragon.

But inside? Inu felt the familiar feeling return to her. No matter what name she was called by, she'd always feel like nothing more then a dog.

Inu took the bowl of food Lin handed to her and took a small bite before setting it down beside her as she sat outside and waited for Lin to find her some new clothes.

She put her forehead against the rail, and closed her eyes. And the hungry jaws of sleep which were waiting there to claim her devoured her hungrily and trapped her in yet another nightmare as she rested in its belly, just waiting for the jaws on life to over take sleep and devour it in the vicious cycle she'd become accustom to.

But atleast the next day, she'd have a reason to wake up.

REVIEW! Thanx to all my reviewers! They make me type faster!


End file.
